KICKIN IT ONE SHOTS
by JBLHKI1997
Summary: Hey guys here's my first one shot on KICK hope you like if you enjoy it tell me and I'll post more and do other pairing like Millie jerry milk/Mack anything you name it, also tell me what you want them to be rated anywhere from k-m ,this is all of the top of the dome free styling lol.
1. Feeling Reveled

_**Hey guys here's my first one shot on KICK hope you like if you enjoy it tell me and I'll post more and do other pairing like Millie jerry milk/Mack anything you name it, also tell me what you want them to be rated anywhere from k-m ,this is all of the top of the dome free styling lol.**_

_**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT **____** or Crush by David A**_

_**Feelings Reviled**_

_**Summery jack has always had feelings for Kim and he has to tell her but will it be too late or will it be just in time.**_

Jack sat on the dojo mat on a Saturday afternoon. He was going to tell Kim how he felt and hoped she would feel the same. Finally Kim entered the dojo and his heart skipped a beat at the sight of her, she was wearing a green laced shirt and blue jean shorts. She had her blonde hair in a side ponytail with one braid in it. She was also wearing white converse and her real silver chain necklace with a heart pendant made of diamonds that had her initials engraved on them. He gave it to her for her birthday last month. She looked stunning.

"Hey Jack." Kim smiled.

"Hey Kimmy." He teased. He knew she hated that but he loved messing with her.

Kim Growled at him. "Seriously I will hurt you."

Jack couldn't help but laugh.

That was all it took for Kim. She walked up to Jack and flipped him on his back. After that she dusted off her hands "HA!" she stated.

Jack got up and held up his hands defensively. He walked over to her with an apologetic look on his face. "Okay you got me truce?" he asked holding out his hand.

Kim nodded. "Truce." She replied as she gripped Jack's hand.

He pulled Kim closer to his chest and smiled. With Kim now in his hold he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "You probably shouldn't have done that." He snickered.

Kim pounded on Jacks Back as she screamed. "JACK PUT ME DOWN." But it was no use.

"Now what should I do with you." He questioned evilly

"PUT ME DOWN" Kim suggested then huffed when Jack refused.

Just then the dojo doors opened and Jack turned around to she who it was. To his surprise it was Brody.

"Umm am I interrupting?" Brody asked eyeing Kim and Jack.

Jack still held Kim over his shoulder firmly in place.

"What do you want Brody?" he questioned. Something in his gut told him he didn't like that Brody was here.

"Well I was wondering if Kim was ready for our date she said she just had to stop at the dojo real quick because you wanted to speak with her?" he said leaning against the post.

Jack set Kim back down and she smoothed out her outfit.

"Oh Jack what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Never mind its not important." He shrugged, keeping a poker face while his heart was crumbling on the inside.

Kim bit her bottom lip. Waved goodbye to Jack and walked out the dojo hand in hand with Brody.

Jack walked over to the punching bag and took his anger and frustration out on it. It should be HIM *KICK* not BRODY *PUNCH* holding *PUNCH * HANDS *KICK * with KIM *PUNCH* I mean he did love her since the fist time he laid eyes on her beautiful stunning amazing sweet loving caring… Jack got lost in his thoughts.

LINE BREAK.

Jack didn't know how long he was at the dojo for all he was doing was thinking about Kim and Brody, Brody and Kim. He just couldn't erase the thought forming in his head. He had to get out of there fast had to do something else he decided he would go home and practice the guitar. It was something he loved to do but never told anyone.

He got home and took out his FRANKENSINE guitar that he made out of respect for his favorite band VAN HALEN. And tribute to Eddie Van Halen.

He was currently working on a song for Kim to show her how he felt and hoped she'd like it. He decided to practice it one more time.

I hung up the phone tonight

Something happened for the first time

Deep inside

It was a rush, what a rush  
'Cause the possibility

That you would ever feel the same way

About me,

Just too much,

Just too much  
why do I keep running from the truth?

All I ever think about is you,

You got me hypnotized,

So mesmerized

And I just got to know  
do you ever think

When you're all alone

All that we can be,

Where this thing can go?

Am I crazy?

Or falling in love?

Is it real or

Just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath?

When I look at you?

Are you holding back?

Like the way I do? '

Cause I've tried

And tried

To walk away

But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay

Going away-ay-ay  
has it ever crossed your mind?

When we're hanging,

Spending time girl?

Are we just friends?

Is there more?

Is there more?  
See it's a chance we've gotta take '

Because I believe

That we can make this into something

That will last,

Last forever,

Forever!  
Do you ever think when you're all alone?

All that we could be,

Where this thing could go?

Am I crazy?

Or falling in love?

Is it real or

Just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath?

When I look at you?

Are you holding back?

Like the way I do?

'Cause I've tried

And tried to walk away

But I know this crush ain't

Going away-ay-ay

Going away-ay-ay  
why do I keep running from the truth?

All I ever think about is you,

You got me hypnotized,

So mesmerized

And I just got to know  
do you ever think

When you're all alone

All that we could be,

Where this thing could go?

Am I crazy?

Or falling in love?

Is it real or

Just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath?

When I look at you?

Are you holding back?

Like the way I do?

'Cause I've tried

And tried

To walk away

But I know this crush ain't

Going away-ay-ay

This crush ain't

Going away-ay-ay  
going away

Going away-ay-ay

Going away-ay-ay

Kim was having a great time with Brody. He had taken her out to a nice dinner at some fancy restaurant and to a movie. In the middle of the movie he left to go to the "Bathroom" but actually went across the street to buy her flowers to give to her after the movie. Sadly he didn't know she was allergic to the kind he got her which were daisies. Kim's eyes started to swell up and she started crying, not on purpose though. She laughed as her mascara must have looked horrible.

Brody tried to comfort her and kiss her. She kissed back and made it more intense liking how his lips tasted. She tried to pull away but he wasn't done yet. He brought her body closer to him then Kim wanted and tried to squirm away but he held her firmly in place.

Kim started to become uncomfortable. Brody's grip became to strong, and she could feel the bruises beginning to form under his finger tips. Brody finally removed himself from Kim's lips but went straight to her neck and bit down so hard she knew there would be teeth marks visible on the flesh.

"Uh Brody can you please stop." Kim politely asked.

"Relax Kim" Brody whispered which tickled Kim's neck causing her to shiver.

She tried to push him off but he smacked her across the face.

"Ow." Kim lightly spoke.

"LISTEN YOU LITTLE BITCH I PAID FOR YOUR DINNER, MOVIE, AND FLOWERS SO NOW YOU HAVE TO PAY ME BACK GOT IT." He growled.

A whimper escaped Kim's mouth as she nodded.

Jack had left the house and began walking down the ally way when he heard some one yell something, he could make out what was said or who it was but they sounded angry. He wondered who it was and since he was bored he decided to follow it.

Horror washed over his face as he approached the scene before him.

Kim was on the ground with Brody on top over her. His hand was over her month so she couldn't make a single peep. She was crying and couldn't move. Jack ran up to her and ripped Brody off her and punched him in the middle of the face. Brody collapsed to the pavement below and Jack leaped on him and kept punching not stopping.

Kim just watched in horror as Brody kissed down her neck and towards her chest she was hyperventilating. Finding it hard to breath she became dizzy not wanting to fall she lightly spoke.

"Brody I- I'm n- not feeling w-well." Kim whispered faintly as she struggled to stand.

Brody laid her down on the black top and kept kissing down her torso. Kim attempted to scream again but it failed for 2 reasons.

She was weak and slowly slipping into unconsciousness

Brody covered her mouth as he noticed her taking in a deep breath of air.

She could feel Brody's fingertips slide underneath the brim of her pants.

Not being able to hold on much longer she slowly slipped into dream land where the person she truly loved but never told anyone was waiting for her Jack Brewer.

"Kim?" Jack barley spoke, lightly tapping Kim's face

Kim was still unresponsive

" KIM YOU GOTTA WAKE UP I NEED YOU TO WAKE UP." Jack pleaded as it started to softly drizzle.

"MMM" Kim groaned fluttering her eyes open. "J-Jack?" she questioned confused but she smiled.

"Jack sighed in relief "Yes Kim I'm here I got you." He lightly wept

Kim opened her eyes still in dreamland wondering what hit her face that was wet. Yeah she was at the beach with Jack but she didn't remember them being in the water … well not her Jack was. He standing in the water up to his waist and she was standing by the shore line not wanting to get wet in the middle of the night. She was happy that she was at the beach with Jack at night he looked attractive in the moonlight that illuminated of his bare chest

"Kim." Jack's silhouette gently addressed her.

"Kim you gotta wake up I need you to wake up." He said again his voice coming closer to her and a little more alarmed.

"J-Jack?" she questioned making sure it was him

She felt Jack sigh in relief "Yes Kim I'm here I got you." His voice was different it changed it was not happy but sad. Jack was …crying.

She smiled. "I love you Jack" she whispered into his chest.

As she felt his arms suddenly wrap around her stomach she giggled as he squeezed her tight but not as tight as Brody had…. Brody the date the movie the rape….. Her eyes shot open and she bolted away from Jack just as he was staring to speak.

She smiled. "I love you Jack" she whispered into his chest.

He was at a lost for words did she just tell him she loved him? Unsure of how to respond… he knew he needed to tell her he loved her to after all that was his original plan. He smiled wrapped his arms around her abdomen and began to speak.

"I…" he never got to finish because with in a split second she was up and out of his arms staring at him scared.

"Kim it's just me don't worry." He informed her.

"Where's Brody?" she asked her darting around.

Jack moved His body to reveal Brody roughed up body on the pavement because He knocked him out cold.

Kim relaxed more when she saw that he wasn't getting up anytime soon.

"You saved me." She glowed.

Even though she looked like a clown with her make up running down her cheekbones and her hair wet tangled and dirty she still lit up the night in Jack's eyes.

"Yea I did."Jack smiled moving closer to her.

"You didn't have to you know." She returned his smile as he reached her.

"I know…"He shrugged as Jack put his arm around her shoulder again. "But now I have something to black mail you with." He teased tapping her nose.

She laughed and rested her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Now I believe you owe me one question…. Well answer actually. Jack grinned

"What." Kim asked nuzzling into Jacks neck.

"Did you mean it?" He questioned softly taking Kim's' chin in his fingers making her look into his eyes.

"Mean what." Kim truly didn't know.

"Mean that you love me?" Jack asked again searching her eyes for any doubt or lies.

Kim froze. When did she say that?...oh right she said that to the "Beach Jack" not knowing the real Jack was next to her.

"Well?" Jack wondered.

She couldn't form the words so she just nodded. "I did." Was all she got out.

Jack sighed , and Kim's heart sank.

"That's too bad" he sadly spoke.

Kim wanted to leave this was turning into a really bad night.

Jack continued to speak. "Because we could have been together sooner cuz I love you to." He smiled as he ended the sentence.

Kim looked up at Jack with shock ,surprise and pissed. how he could have done that to her and make her think that…. Her thoughts were disturbed and forgotten when jack pressed his lips to her.

Couple minutes later they broke apart from the kiss that should have happened a long time ago.

"Come on lets go home." Jack advised

Kim nodded and jack helped her to her feet and they set off for Kim's house hand in hand.

In that moment they both were thinking the same thing.

This was the beginning to their forever.

_**YAY CHAPTER COMPLEATE IF YOU WANT ANOTHER ONE SHOT JUST ASK**_


	2. Sweet Dream Or A Beautiful Nightmare

**Hey guys here is another one shot if you don't like it tough it will be short because I'm working on a KICK SEX ONESHOT.**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT OR ANY SONGS THAT I USE**

**P.S I LOVE KICK AND THINK THEY BELONG TOGETHER BUT I THOUGH I SHOULD DO A DIFFERENT PAIR SO DON'T BE HATIN.**

**SWEET DREAM OR A BEAUTIFUL NIGHTMARE.**

Jerry sat in his usual spot in detention thinking about what was wrong with him. For a while he has been having this feeling and he couldn't put his finger on his. As he thought about it he began tapping his foot to the beat of the music laying his head on the desk. Soon he was falling asleep to the kind of rhythm he normally doesn't listen to. He likes techno dance music, but this was the music of Madonna

_**Madonna, Forbidden Love**_

I don't  
Don't care it it's not right  
To have your arms around me  
I want  
To feel what it's like  
Take all of you inside of me

In your eyes  
Forbidden love  
In your smile  
Forbidden love  
In your kiss  
Forbidden love  
If I had one wish love would feel like this

I know  
That you're no good for me  
That's why I feel I must confess  
What's wrong  
Is why it feels so right  
I want to feel your sweet caress

In your eyes  
Forbidden love  
In your smile  
Forbidden love  
In your kiss  
Forbidden love  
If I had one wish love would feel like this

If I only had one wish  
Love would always feel like this  
Wishing on the stars above  
Forbidden love  
If I only had one dream  
This would be more than it seems  
Forbidden love

Rejection  
Is the greatest aphrodisiac

Jerry was soon drooling on his desk and slowly slipping in to dream land.

_**JERRY'S DREAM**_

He was sitting on the beach gazing at the stars that lit up Seaford's night sky and dug his toes in the sand. Jerry knew this dream. Suddenly Jerry felt a presence behind him.

"Hey." Came a reliable voice.

"Hey." Jerry responded with a smile.

He knew the voice of the person but not the face or name, he never saw the face in the dream.

"You enjoying the party Rudy threw for you?" They asked.

"Yea." He nodded.

"Then why you sitting over here all alone?" the voice softly pointed out.

"Eh….." Jerry shrugged. "I don't know to tell you the true."

But he lied, he knew exactly what was wrong. He loved this person but he considered that they would never be together. Sadly Jerry also came to realize that they loved someone else. He had to admit they looked perfect together. Jerry glanced back at the stars.

"Their beautiful." The voice lightly whispered.

"Magnificent…. Just breathe taking." Jerry agreed.

He didn't know why he was letting his true emotions slip out…. Talking to this person had become effortless. He had to distract himself, try and push those feelings back into their cells.

"Yo check it we should go swimming." Jerry smiled pleased with his idea.

"Jerry come on it's just starting to become spring." The voice reminded him not sure if Jerry remembered.

"I know." Jerry said as his grin widen. He needed to feel the coldness of the lake's water. It was the only thing that could numb his thoughts and feelings. Jerry up and removed his shirt and pants.

"You're serious?" the voice questioned looking at him.

The way they looked at Jerry made him melt he wanted them bad even though he knew it was wrong on so many levels. Without another thought Jerry dived into the freezing cold water. His joints locked into place and he couldn't swim it felt like a thousand knives stabbing him all over his body and soon he blacked out from lack of oxygen.

Jerry was in a long hall that was completely dark until a faint light appeared at the end. The dim light started to move forward and as it did it got brighter and began to take a shape of a human being. Finally jerry saw who the mystery person was he knew them very well it was the person he loved.

"Hey…." Jerry never got to finish his sentence as he dragged back to reality. **(JERR IS STILL DREAMING)**

Jerry could feel something pushing on his chest, then air bursting into his mouth. He was getting CPR. Very slowly he opened his eyes.

"Oh thank god Jerry I thought I lost you… I wouldn't know…" the voice trailed off.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you either." Jerry confessed.

Jerry felt a light kiss brush his lips.

"What was that for?" He pondered.

"I've always wanted to do that." The voice stated.

Jerry smiled leaned up and kissed his savior back.

Without warning the two molded together and soon they were making out. Jerry never felt so alive so free and happy. This is the thing he was been wanting for a long time and now he has it. The passion was undeniable. Jerry needed air so reluctantly he pulled away but not before he bit on his lovers bottom lip.

"MMMM JERRY." The voice softly moaned in pleasure.

Jerry gracefully moved down the neck while running his fingers through their hair.

"I love you Jerry." The voice said as they laid their head down on his bare chest.

Jerry never got past this point in the dream he always woke up.

Jerry looked down at the silhouette in front of him and in the moonlight for the first time saw his face and knew who it was.

"I love you to….."

Jerry was woken up by the sound of the school bell. He was back at his desk laying in a pool of drool.

Everyone else left but Jerry was going over the dream.

"Is that what this feeling is am I in love?" he thought to himself. "No I can't be not with them it will never work plus it's just wrong and I would never be looked at the same by my friends. I would probably be a disgrace to my family and everyone associated with me would be looked at differently"

Jerry knew he had to face the facts that he was in love with JACK BREWER. He hated to admit it but that's not what made him sad what made him almost cry is that deep down he knew he could never revel what he just came to realize and that killed him more then anything. The only thing he wanted to do was go back to that dream where Jack and him were together.

**PS THE KICK SEX ONESHOT IS DONE BUT MIGHT MAKE IT A STORY CHECK IT OUT IT'S CALLED**

**THINGS NEVER GO ACORDING TO PLAN!**


End file.
